


celeste

by popnographic



Series: SouHaru drabbles [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka associates things, feelings, people and their actions, with colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	celeste

What Haruka sees and experiences, he associates with a certain colour. His depression that comes to knock on his door far too often to stay far too long, is a dark, dark grey. Reminds him of the colour snow turns when it melts and blends in with the gravel and sand on the ground. This is why he’s a morning person, because it’s all bright colours and nothing to remind him of the dark grey he so often has to see, whether he likes it or not.

Despite his recurring, unwanted guest, Haruka doesn’t see his life in more dark colours than bright. He may have used to, but has in recent years learnt to see things from a different perspective. To not let his depression define him as a person, to assign it the role of a background character in his life. Let himself take the lead, take control.

When Makoto laughs at one of Rin’s terrible jokes, Haruka envisions a light, spring green. It reminds him of when flowers begin to bloom, when the earth starts warming up again after months of having been repressed by cold snow and ice. (Rin making these terrible jokes makes Haruka think of an orange colour that has a hint of brown in it, and he grimaces to himself whenever he has to see this abomination in his mind.)

The thing about seeing things in colours doesn’t mean that Haruka’s life was dull and grey before he met and fell in love with Sousuke, and that this is the reason as to why his life is now more colourful. No, he doesn’t have only Sousuke to thank for this, the credit goes to all of his friends and those he holds dear. Those who keep him on track, bring him back to reality when he needs it. All of these people contribute with their own personalities, quirks, colours, to Haruka’s life, as much as he hopes he’s able to bring some of it into theirs.

Being with Sousuke; just being around him, Sousuke embracing him at night, kissing him on the forehead before he leaves in the early morning or when he comes back just in time for dinner, all of the things Haruka associates with Sousuke, he sees in celeste. A light blue that isn’t too bright to look at, nor is it too dark to remind him of worse times. It’s calming, it makes Haruka _believe_ , and it feels like hope to him. Hope that things get to stay the way they are, because he’s finally found where, and with whom, he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
